Akatsuki Asami
|kanji = 暁朝美|age = 15|born = 15th August|home = Nanairogaoka|relations = Akatsuki Minato (older brother)|gender = Female|hair = Dark Orange (Asami) Amber (Cure Daybreak)|eyes = Orange|alter_ego = Cure Daybreak|power = Fire|theme = Orange|season = Twinkle Pretty Cure!|debut = TwPC01 (Asami) TwPC02 (Cure Daybreak)|seiyuu = Suzuki Aina}} '|暁朝美}} is one of the main characters of [[Twinkle Pretty Cure!|''Twinkle Pretty Cure!]]. Misaki's childhood neighbour and friend who is a year older than her, Asami is the student council president of Nanagaoka Middle School. She is a kind and friendly girl despite being strict due to her role as student council president. Asami also tries her hardest to protect Misaki from bullies. She is also popular with many students within the school, mainly for her intelligence and wisdom. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Daybreak', the Pretty Cure of Wisdom. Her theme colour is orange and she controls the power of fire. History Appearance Asami has long, waist length dark orange hair that is commonly worn in a high ponytail. Her eyes are orange. Her casual wear consists of a long sleeved orange dress with a two button cardigan worn over the top of the dress. She also wears white tights and dark brown school shoes. She can commonly be seen wearing glasses when reading or looking through student council paperwork. As Cure Daybreak, her hair is released from the high ponytail and grows longer while shifting from dark orange to amber. Part of her hair is styled into a side ponytail using a white hairtie with a white feather attached to it while the rest is loose and reaches to just above her backside. On her head, a white tiara rests with a jewel of the colour merigold in the middle. Her wear consists of... Personality Misaki's childhood neighbour and friend who is a year older than her, Asami is the student council president of Nanagaoka Middle School. She is a kind and friendly girl despite being strict due to her role as student council president. Asami also tries her hardest to protect Misaki from bullies. She is also popular with many students within the school, mainly for her intelligence and wisdom. Relationships Family * Akatsuki Minato - Asami's older brother who she treats with respect and vice-versa. Friends * Azumauta Misaki * [[Ella Blythe|'Ella Blythe']] * [[Kayokaze Midori|'Kayokaze Midori']] * [[Aoike Yukino|'Aoike Yukino']] Others Cure Daybreak is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Asami who controls the power of fire. Her theme colour is orange. To transform, she needs her Twinkle Commune and Cure Decor while also shouting "Pretty Cure, Twinkle Charge!". Her main purification attack is Daybreak Blaze. Transformation Attacks * - Cure Daybreak's main purification attack. * - Daybreak's upgraded purification attack after receiving her Ultra Decor. Etymology means "dawn".https://www.behindthename.com/name/akatsuki/submitted This is a direct reference to Cure Daybreak's name as "dawn" is a synonym to "daybreak". has several different meanings dependent on the kanji used, this particular spelling means "morning beauty".https://www.behindthename.com/name/asami/submitted Therefore, her name means "dawn of morning beauty". Cure Daybreak means "the time in the morning where light appears for the first time" or "dawn".https://en.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/daybreak Songs Asami's voice actress, Suzuki Aina, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays. This includes duets with Ōno Yūko (the voice actress of Azumauta Misaki/Cure Aria), Serizawa Yuu (the voice actress of Ella Blythe/Cure Éclair), Akaneya Himika (the voice actress of Kayokaze Midori/Cure Cyclone) and Yamazaki Haruka (the voice actress of Aoike Yukino/Cure Snowdrift). Solo * [[Flames of Dawn|'Flames of Dawn']] Duet/Group * Shiawase no Link (with Misaki, Ella, Midori and Yukino) Trivia * Cure Daybreak is Cure Sunny's successor. ** However, Asami/Daybreak has many differences when compared to Sunny, which are: *** Asami is the student council president. *** Daybreak, instead of representing warmth, represents wisdom. *** She is much more intelligent than Sunny and is the brains of the team whilst Sunny was the brawns of the Smile! team. *** She knew the lead cure of her team before the series start whilst Akane met Miyuki when Miyuki transferred to Nanairogaoka. *** Asami is much more calmer than Akane. * Asami shares her voice actress with both Ohara Mari ''from ''Love Live! Sunshine!! and Shioi Rina from Mahou Shoujo Site. ** Coincidentally, like Rina, Asami is intelligent and strategic. * Asami's birthday is the 15th August, making her zodiac sign Leo. Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Orange Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Twinkle Pretty Cure! Category:Twinkle Pretty Cure! Characters